Dragon Magic
The power to use dragon magic. Form of Magic. Variation of Mythic Magic. Also Called * Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail) * Draconian Magic * Dragon Force Magic * Draconic Magic * Magic of the Dragons Capabilities The user is capable of performing dragon-related magical feats, often either taught by a dragon, siphoning magic from a dragon, being magically linked with a dragon, or being a dragon. But it truly depicts magic that is exerted by dragons, since most dragons are described as magical creatures to their very bones, the source of their magic is unknown. The user has the ability to wield this form of magic to cast spells and other magical styles. Applications * Draconic Element Manipulation ** Esoteric Element Manipulation * Draconic Energy Manipulation ** Esoteric Energy Manipulation * Draconic Weaponry * Draconic Infusion * Dragon Creation * Dragon Manipulation * Dragon Morphing * Dragon Summoning * Magical Energy Manipulation * Spell Casting Associations * Dragon Arm * Dragon Armor * Dragon Aura * Dragon Heart * Dragon Physiology * Dragon Soul * Elemental Absorption * Magic ** Mythic Magic * Magically Enhanced Physiology * Mana Manipulation * Mystic Dragon Physiology Limitation * Magic Negation/Magic Destruction * May require a dragon to be endowed with magic. * If the source of the user's magic is a dragon and the dragon dies then their powers are lost. * Using such a powerful form of magic means that the price can be/is often a heavy one. Known Users Known Objects * Ascalon (High School DxD) Gallery Dragon_Slayers.jpg|The Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) are people who, either by learned from Dragons or have a Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, use Dragon Slayer Magic. Wendy Sky Drill.gif|Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) is highly skilled in using Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Spyro.jpg|Dragons (Spyro the Dragon) are inherently magical. When the Sorceress banished them from the Forgotten Realms, all of the magic in them slowly began to wither and die, only returning with the dragons. Maleficent OUTA.jpg|Maleficent (Once Upon a Time) is a powerful sorceress adept at dragon-based magic, being able to expel and dispel dragon's fire so powerful it could burn for all eternity. Lilith Page Lily OUTA.jpg|Lilith Page/Lily (Once Upon a Time) is shown to possess the same sort of abilities as her mother, being able to turn into a dragon on her first day in Storybrooke. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Oscar Brailsford (Dragonar Academy) as an Arch Dragonar can use high level dragon magic. File:Genji_and_Hanzo_(Overwatch).gif|Hanzo (Overwatch) holds access to ancient magic passed down in the Shimada Clan magic that is shared with his brother Genji. SDM.jpeg|Dragons (Skylanders) possess powerful magic that even makes them immune to mind control. Acnologia's Roar.gif|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) was one of the first Dragon Slayers and the most powerful of them all, with such absolute magic prowess that he is almost invincible. Heart Heater the former Dragon Knight.jpg|Heart Heater (Hardcore Leveling Warrior) as a former Dragon Knight has access to Dragon Magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers